


lost in translation

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, i really don't know what happened okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: "That wasn't very subtle."





	lost in translation

He’s heading towards the locker room with James, trying to explain something to him using Rafinha as a translator, when he feels someone at his side. 

Intent on getting his point across, Robert slings an arm around James’ shoulder and, glancing over at Thomas, draws him closer, using his limited Spanish to get his point across. 

James’ eyes widen noticeably, his lips falling into a perfect ‘o’ listening to the words falling out of Robert’s mouth. He finishes what he’s saying, looking proud of himself as he ruffles his hair and jokingly pushes the still shocked Colombian towards a laughing Rafinha. 

Thomas rolls his eyes. 

“That wasn’t very subtle.” 

Robert doesn’t have the decency to look offended, just raises his eyebrow. 

“You’ve told me what you want, I’ve made it clear what I want. I’m just trying to … get the ball rolling .” 

He mimics his earlier gesture, taking care to tug at strand of Thomas’s hair before his arm comes to rest on his shoulder. 

Thomas leans in, the corner of his mouth creeping upwards into his familiar wolfish grin. He spares a glance at James before responding. 

“Just wanna make sure its not getting lost in translation.” 

“You think Thiago would tell me the spanish word for threesome?’ Robert thinks aloud as the pair cross the threshhold into the changing room. 

The man in question looks up at them, seemingly having heard his hame but not the question. 

“Did you ask me something, Lewa?” Thiago asks, his german slow but confident. 

“Our dear striker,” Thomas says slowly, his eyes following the back of the number eleven kit “ has just taken some special interest in some of our spanish contingent.”

Thiago’s eyes follow Thomas’ gaze, his eyebrow raising as he looks back on the pair. 

“You want to…. introduce him to Bavarian culture?” Thiago asks hesitantly. 

“Hmm, I didn’t realize your bed had a name.” Someone behind them, Joshua probably, chokes out a gaps but Thomas presses on. “What else have you been keeping from me?” 

Thiago mutters something under his breath in spanish, glancing back at James, but Thomas grins, only the faintest dusting of blush on his cheeks. 

“You had a question for the man, Lewy?” 

Robert drags his eyes from Thomas’s lips to Thiago and, switching to english, asks

“What’s the spanish word for threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> literally while i was writing this my entire thought process was ' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ' .... also someone said james and robert and i was like... okay but also robert's boyfriend thomas okay thats literally it anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
